disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Hour in Wonderland
One Hour in Wonderland is a 1950 television special made by Walt Disney Productions. It was first seen on Christmas Day, 1950, over NBC (4–5 pm in all time zones) for Coca-Cola, and was Walt Disney's first television production. It featured Walt as host, with Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Edgar Bergen & Charlie McCarthy (who appeared on radio for Coke), and other celebrities who worked with Walt, including the Firehouse Five Plus Two jazz band. This special was actually a promotional film for Disney's then-upcoming theatrical feature, Alice in Wonderland. Kathryn Beaumont, who was Alice's voice, was dressed like her for this special. This television special was included as a bonus feature on the Exclusive Archive Collection CAV Laserdisc, the Masterpiece and Un-Anniversary DVD editions of Alice in Wonderland, as well as the 2011 Blu-ray release. Synopsis Edgar Bergen informs Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd that Walt Disney has invited them to a tea party. Charlie is hesitant to go, but reluctantly changes his mind when he learns Kathryn Beaumont will be there. While driving to the studio, Edgar tells the story of Alice in Wonderland, much to Charlie's dismay. When they arrive, Walt Disney tells everyone that he was able to buy the Magic Mirror from Snow White (who apparently got it from the Wicked Queen). Charlie insults the mirror, calling it a "hopped-up television set." This enrages the mirror but Walt calms him down. The Mirror then shows everybody what they wish to see. He shows Kathryn a scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Charlie the Mickey Mouse short Clock Cleaners (although Charlie wanted to see himself), Bobby Driscoll a Br'er Rabbit story, Mortimer a Pluto short, and Edgar a performance by Firehouse Five Plus Two. At the end of the song, they see Walt, and frantically finish a scene with Tweedledee and Tweedledum. The Mirror at first refuses to show the unfinished Alice in Wonderland, but changes his mind when everyone wants to see it. The Mirror then reluctantly shows a scene from Alice in Wonderland. At the end of the special, Edgar has acquired the Magic Mirror. Charlie tries to make a deal with the mirror, but it turns out Mortimer is the new slave of the magic mirror. Charlie changes his mind and goes to sleep. Segments *Seven Dwarves' Party for Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)- 1937 *Clock Cleaners (Mickey Mouse)- 1937 *Br'er Rabbit Runs Away (Song of the South)- 1946 *Bone Trouble (Pluto)- 1940 *Jingle Bells (made for the special)- performed by Firehouse Five Plus Two *The Mad Tea Party (Alice in Wonderland)- 1951 Cast *Walt Disney as himself and Mickey Mouse (also archive recording) *Kathryn Beaumont as herself and Alice (also archive recording) *Bobby Driscoll as himself *Edgar Bergen as himself, Charlie McCarthy, and Mortimer Snerd *Hans Conried as Magic Mirror *Adriana Caselotti as Snow White (archive recording) *Roy Atwell as Doc (archive recording) *Otis Harlan as Happy (archive recording *Pinto Colvig as Sleepy, Grumpy, and Goofy (archive recording) *Lee Millar as Pluto (archive recording) *Scotty Mattraw as Bashful (archive recording) *Billy Gilbert as Sneezy (archive recording) *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck (also archive recording) *James Baskett as Uncle Remus and Br'er Fox (archive recording) *Johnny Lee as Br'er Rabbit (archive recording) *Nick Stewart as Br'er Bear (archive recording) *Ed Wynn as Mad Hatter (archive recording) *Jerry Colonna as March Hare (archive recording) *Jimmy MacDonald as Dormouse (archive recording) *Bill Thompson as White Rabbit (archive recording) *Firehouse Five Plus Two as themselves *Diane Marie Disney as herself *Sharon Mae Disney as herself Gallery One-Hour-in-Wonderland-01.jpg walt_disney_one_hour_in_wonderland.jpg Tv forecast 12-23-1950 cover 640.jpg Tv forecast 12-30-1950 pg 10 640.jpg Wonderland 500.jpg Walt kathrynbeaumont wonderland.jpg Tv forecast 12-23-1950 red pg 14-15 640.jpg Tv forecast 12-23-1950 pg 4-5 640.jpg Tv forecast 12-23-1950 pg 9 640.jpg Tumblr meix1ghoup1qhcrb0o5 500.jpg Sk111909e.jpg Sk111909d.jpg Sk111909b.jpg OneHourinWonderland140.jpg Onehourinwonderland zpsdc394077.png One-Hour-in-Wonderland.jpg One hour in wonderland title.jpg One hour in wonderland promo photo tv forecast cover snipe 640.jpg One hour in wonderland promo photo tv forecast cover 640.jpg One hour in wonderland.png One.png Ohiw.jpg Micro-Show.jpg MErrNrIZ6pY76ySXgZt3qXA.jpg M7-nr34wdUOBwuC9vpQlB3A.jpg Kathryn Beaumont with Charlie McCarthy.jpg Kathryn Beaumont and Mortimer Snerd.jpg Kathryn and Bobby.jpg KathBeau3nc.jpg Kathryn and Bobby drinking Coca Colas.jpg English lassie.png Christmas 1950.jpg Ame2.jpg Ame1.jpg Alice1951-bluray-20.jpg Alice1951-17.jpg 1950 studio copyright book one hour in wonderland pg 01 blog.jpg 51c01099265b671ba12ac0e76f15c6ca.jpg 1950 studio copyright book one hour in wonderland cover blog.jpg Tumblr_n9hj1r90Lz1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mj27f6KzPS1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg Trivia *The opening scene with Santa Claus was filmed backwards so that he could appear to levitate the gifts out of the bag. *While this program promotes Disney's upcoming film Alice in Wonderland, it features three cast members from Disney's next animated film Peter Pan: Bobby Driscoll (Peter Pan), Kathryn Beaumont (Wendy Darling), and Hans Conried (Captain Hook/Mr. Darling). Before that, they also appeared in Walt Disney Christmas Show which which had Bobby dressed as Peter, Kathryn dressed as Wendy, and Hans as the Magic Mirror once more. *The Coca-Cola logo flashes while the credits are rolling and the announcer's voice is heard. *While the credits are rolling, the announcer says "Now to make this Christmas Day complete, may we suggest that you and your family visit your local theater tonight to enjoy on the many fine movies playing in your city. In 1951, look for Walt Disney's Technicolor production, Alice in Wonderland." *From its original broadcast, the entire film, including the clips from Disney's cartoons and movies were in black and white, due to the original negatives of this film. On the Masterpiece Edition DVD of Alice in Wonderland (Disc 2), the whole program is still in black and white, except the cartoon and movie clips, which were collected from various color sources just for the DVD release. *The films So Dear to My Heart and The Widow were mentioned by Kathryn Beaumont when she explains about Bobby Driscoll's Academy Award. *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" from Cinderella plays over the opening credits; Walt exclaims the phrase to reveal the Magic Mirror. *During the opening credits, there are dolls of Donald, José Carioca and Panchito in Santa's bag. *As of 2018, the DVD of this is the only media to contain the original uncensored version of Clock Cleaners (although the subplot involving Mickey and the stork is not included), and the only place where you can watch a segment of Song of the South. *The sequence where the Hatter and the Hare "fix" the White Rabbit's watch has very different background music than what was used in the final picture, which ended up using barely any music at all. This is especially noticeable during the "Mustard?! Don't let's be silly!" segment, when the wheels turning are still heard. *The ending animation uses the same house used for Bergen's house in Fun and Fancy Free. External links * Category:1950 films Category:Disney films Category:Television specials Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Song of the South Category:Hybrid films